


Obi-Wan Ke-Bone Me

by Elshqua_200



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elshqua_200/pseuds/Elshqua_200
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi x female characters! He gets a lil wild





	Obi-Wan Ke-Bone Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't follow any storylines from canon/non-canon Star Wars, it's just ur typical porn withOUT a plot.  
> Apologies if this is lame because I haven't written anything like this before! I hope it's enjoyable for whoever happens to read it (;

_**Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been assigned with Jedi Knight, Elso Clearwater on an overnight mission to a torrential planet on the outer rim of the galaxy.** _

_**Obi-Wan had spent a few days preparing for the moist climate, but when he finally met his assigned partner, he was not prepared for how kriffing attractive she would be.** _   
_**Her personality was enchanting, her laugh- captivating, but when he caught a glimpse of those long, tanned legs from under her loose Jedi robes, oh stars he was hooked on  her.** _

_**The pair of them had worked together swimmingly, and Obi-Wan's arousal for the younger Jedi grew larger, and larger. She was a keen fighter, physically strong, but even stronger with the force. Obi-Wan particularly admired how her physical strength had such a magnificent contrast with how soft and beautiful her features were. High cheekbones, eyes that glistened with passion, full lips, and long, voluminous black hair that floated around her, framing her features.** _   
_**He was head over heels.** _

* * *

 

They had set up camp in the middle of a very secluded forest, luckily right before the rain began to fall once again.  
  
''I love the moist air. It's refreshing, don't you think?'' Elso asked, sitting down in the comfort of their tent, next to the older Jedi. She raked her fingers through her smooth hair.  
Obi-Wan let out an airy chuckle, ''I suppose so'' he answered.   
  
''It is a little unnerving though, being out here'' she spoke again, softly.   
''Why do you figure that?'' Obi-Wan asked in slight confusion. Although in a way, he mostly wanted to her to elaborate so he could listen to her sweet voice.  
Clearwater straightened her pose.   
''Because... Being  _so deep_ in the forest, if I were to scream at the top of my lungs, especially in this  _wet_ weather, I don't think anyone would hear me''

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his cock twitch in his pants and his heart almost pop out of his chest all in one second.  _Was she flirting?_    
Either way, Obi-Wan was turned on and needed to make a move before the night was over. 

''Master Kenobi?'' Elso spoke, and smiled when the Jedi Master snapped his neck towards her, looking deeply into her eyes.   
''I am quite in tune with the force, and my true gift is that I'm rather good at feeling thoughts''. Obi-Wans eyes widened.  
With a smirk on her lips, she continued.   
''If you're wondering if I'm flirting with you, you aren't wrong, Master Kenobi.'' 

Shocked at his own naivety, Obi-Wan tried his best to suppress his shock, and the throbbing semi-hard arousal in his pants. 

''Well, how many of my thoughts have you  _felt?_ '' he asked, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

''Believe me, Kenobi, I have felt a lot'' she chuckled. ''Such as?'' he asked her, leaning back on his elbows for comfort. 

''Well, from the moment we met, I know that you wondered how my legs would feel around your waist'' she quipped. 

The Jedi Master took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling of the tent for a few seconds, trying to find an adequate response, but he was truly lost for words. 

''Wow... The Obi-Wan Kenobi everyone talks about is so smart with his words, but now that we're alone, you have nothing to say.'' The younger Jedi spoke with humour. Leaning back on her elbows to mimic the older Jedi.

Ignoring her comments, Obi-Wan sat up straight. ''Would you like to try it?'' 

''Try what?'' she asked, taken aback. 

''Try putting your legs around my waist, and we'll both find out how it feels'' Obi-Wan answered, almost aggressively, taking the power back. 

Clearwater laughed, with slight hesitation and began to perspire. 

''Would you like to?'' Obi-Wan asked, inching closer to her. 

Redness washed over her tanned cheeks, and this time she was the one to feel a throbbing wetness in her undergarments. 

Instead of answering, she moved closer to him, letting him know that she felt the same way. Immediately, Obi-Wan Kenobi's hand cupped her jaw, and a large rough thumb softly rubbed her cheekbone. They stared into eachothers eyes before Obi-Wan closed the gap between them with a kiss. 

This was her very first kiss, as well as Kenobi's first kiss for a very long time, but the chemistry felt between them was like nothing else. His hand moved from her jaw to the lengths of her hair, running his fingers through and tugging. She hummed softly in pleasure as his bearded face scratched against her chin and the kiss grew deeper and deeper. His lips moved from hers to her neck, sending electricity through her spine. ''M- Kenobi!'' she gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

Soon enough his hands found the clasps of her robes, firstly removing her top and binder. Watching her breasts bounce out of their supports made his heart race, and he immediately grabbed them, squeezing and sucking at her rose-coloured nipples. 

''Oh Kenobi, that feels so good'' she purred, gasping and moaning as he did his best to please her. 

Her hands gripped his light brown hair and tugged on his robes until he gave in and pulled away from her breasts. In the moments that he stopped to remove his robes he stared intently at her body. Seeing her sprawled out, her athletic frame looked so soft and exhausted. Her nipples were hard and raw, moving up and down as her chest rose and fell. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, sticking to her skin in some spots. 

He had fantasised about these moments, but he had never imagined her to be  _this_ beautiful. She bit her lip, studying his chiselled body as he removed the last of his garments. 

''Please'' she begged in a soft whisper. Obi-Wan grinned and practically jumped on top of her. She laughed softly. ''No one will hear you scream'' he jokingly whispered into her ear, making her chuckle once again.   
''Then make me.'' The younger Jedi demanded. 

Obi-Wan pushed her back down, ''I will'' he said, before gripping the rest of her Jedi robes, keen to see those long legs that he had always dreamed of. 

She gasped at the sensation, feeling the cold air on her hot centre. Obi-Wan gripped her thighs and lifted them towards her stomach and lent down.   
He let go of her left thigh and ran his fingers through her folds. ''You're so wet, Elso. Do my thoughts arouse you?'' he asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She gasped at the sensation of his fingers finally touching her, ''I have to admit'' she said with her voice slightly shaking, ''I had hoped they would come true'' 

He laughed at her answer, and slowly inserted a finger. She let out a moan, and squeezed her own breast. Seeing her in such a state aroused Obi-Wan even more, so he started pumping his finger in and out, fast and slow, creating a rhythm that had her hips writhing against his hand. He pushed in another finger, accelerating the pleasure she was experiencing and fucked her slowly. '' _Oh, Stars''_ she gasped. 

Her pussy was now well and truly soaked, and Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't wait to taste it, he pulled his fingers out, causing another loud gasp, and crashed his lips against her wet centre. Licking and sucking against her folds, he made her moan louder and louder. His tongue pushed inside her, and he tried not to laugh as her hips bucked against his face. ''That feels ama-amazng'' she groaned, feeling an orgasm building in her core as his tongue violently flicked inside her. 

Just as she was about to be tipped over the edge, the Jedi Master pulled away, leaving her writhing on the floor. He pressed his wet lips to hers, and kissed her passionately.   
''Do you like tasting yourself?'' he asked with demand.   
''Yes'' she answered, in awe of the whole situation.   
''Can I taste you?'' She asked innocently, sitting up on her knees. Obi-Wan laughed, ''Are you sure?'' he asked, standing up, so his cock was level with her face. 

She gasped at the size. This was her first time and she wasn't entirely sure what to do, or if it would fit inside her when the time was right. 

She looked up into the master's eyes, and back down to his huge cock, bracing herself before she lightly touched her lips to the tip of it. She looked up again, into his sparkling eyes, and moaned in awe of his handsomeness. She wrapped her lips around the head and slowly bobbed up and down, pushing it further into her mouth each time. Obi-Wan's hands reached down and held her soft black hair. She could've sworn it was getting even bigger as she desperately sucked on it.

His hands began to push her head further onto his pulsing member, causing her to slightly gag, but his roughness was arousing her even more, she could feel the heat rising in her core once again. He thrust her head harder and faster along his cock, to the point where a mixture of fluid and spit began dripping down her chin and down her chest. She moaned hard and felt his hips buck against her mouth. He pulled out and let go of her hair, pushing her back onto the ground. 

''please fuck me'' she gasped, as his lips crashed against her neck once again, and his hand violently rubbed against her clit.   
''Are you ready?'' he asked, lining himself up to her entrance, and pulling her legs around his waist. She looked at him and nodded with longing eyes.   
He pushed the tip in first and she gasped loudly, arching her back in pain. He grabbed her wrists in each hand and pinned them above her head.   
  
''Do you want me to go slow?'' he asked intently.   
Unable to speak, Elso shook her head no and moaned softly. 

In one thrust, Obi-Wan had pushed his whole cock into her. She screamed out loud and writhed against the floor, a mixture of pleasure and pain filling her body.   
Somehow, pulling it back out hurt even more, and she groaned louder, arching her back and wriggling her hips.   
''You're so tight, Elso'' Obi-Wan moaned, pushing it back in slowly.   
''You-you're so bi-ig'' she stuttered, unable to focus on words. Obi-Wan chuckled, ''relax'' he said, letting go of one oh her hands, and palming at her breasts.   
She focused on the force. And in an almost meditative state, she relaxed her muscles, and felt the pain reside. 

''Are you ready?'' he asked again. This time she nodded confidently, and he pushed himself fully inside her again. He lent down and kissed her softly as he fucked her slowly.   
Her clitoris throbbed, and the new experience of something so huge inside her made her moan against his lips.   
He pulled away from her mouth and stared deeply into her eyes, picking up the pace. His cock moved harder and faster, and each of them gasped and grunted, feeling the force weave between them. 

Obi-Wan pulled out and slapped his hand against her clit, causing her to jump and moan. ''Roll over'' he demanded.   
She did what he said, even though her body was weak from pleasure. He admired her ass, and lifted her hips up. He massaged her back as he found her entrance again. Pushing inside her from this angle had changed everything, and he had hit the perfect spot. Elso screamed in pleasure and bucked her hips against his. He slapped her firmly on the ass and grunted ''Do you like that?'' She tried to find the words to answer, but all she could do was moan his name, he fucked her harder and slapped her again, ''Answer me!'' he demanded, ''Yes, Obi-Wan!'' she screamed. 

The older Jedi grabbed her long thick hair and pulled it towards him and she screamed in pain, but it only increased the pleasure, he used his other hand to pull her upper body against his chest while he continued to fuck her. He let go of her hair and squeezed her breasts with both hands and kissed her neck while his cock thrust up into her, making her moan louder. ''Tell me how good it feels'' he grunted into her ear, squeezing her breasts harder.   
She swallowed the lump in her throat, ''it feels so.. good'' she said softly as she moaned. 

His hand travelled down to her thighs, wet with her juices, and back up to her clitoris and rubbed it hard as he violently thrust, making her scream.   
''Obi-'' she gasped like she couldn't breathe, ''Obi-Wan'' she moaned, on the edge of ecstasy. He could feel her walls tightening around him, and he groped her breast harder, while his fingers moved in a circular motion around her soaking wet clit. Her body began to shake and her moans were as loud as ever, Obi-Wan tried to steady his thrusts as much as possible, as hearing her so close to coming was beginning to push him closer to the edge. 

''You call me master when you come!'' he demanded, moving his hand from her breasts and gripping her jaw in place, ''you better scream my name'' he grunted aggressively, before letting go. His harsh words threw her over the edge completely. The young Jedi Knight's legs shook- she would have collapsed if Obi-Wan wasn't holding her in place, her walls tightened hard, and she arched her back and threw her head back in complete euphoria. ''Master Ken-nobi'' she screamed, followed by loud moans, he slapped his hand against her clit, causing her to let out another loud scream. Thunder and lightning crashed outside, as her juices gushed everywhere and the Jedi master gave a few more unsteady thrusts before pulling out and squirting his seed all over his chest. 

Both of them fell down to the floor. Elso's thighs twitched, and her chest heaved, feeling the aftermath of the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life. 

Obi-Wan rummaged around and found some dry blankets to drape around the both of them and lay beside her. ''That- Was amazing'' she declared, out of breathe.   
He reached over to her and pushed a piece hair out of her face.  

''I know'' he said softly, ''I must apologise though, I do get a bit carried away sometimes.''

''That's fine,'' she replied, reaching over to touch his bearded face. ''I liked it, _Jedi Master,_ Obi-Wan Kenobi'' She said with a laugh.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, went to sleep satisfied that night, with the most beautiful Jedi Knight in the Galaxy asleep in his arms.

 

 


End file.
